Difficulty
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: Yuki could not bare to live on in that house, and so, he almost commited suicide. Hatori decided to save him, and do more for the boy.


* * *

Hi, everyone. This will be my first Fruits Basket fic for my random yet adorable couple, Yuki and Hatori. So, I thought of writing something a bit angst about the two and their love. So, I just gave it a shot. Also, there aren't enough fanfics out there about these two angsty guys.

Setting: Main Estate, Hospital, Okinawa

Couple: Yuki/Hatori

Genre: Angst, Yaoi, Romance

Warning: Might involve emo-ness.

Disclaimor: I do not own Fruits Basket, but Natsuki Takaya does.

* * *

It was difficult to escape the estate. Every single day felt like torture, and most of the people that lived among those walls had a difficult life trying to get by, especially when they were the members of the Zodiac. Some wanted to be accepted while others wanted to get away. Both goals were exceptionally difficult.

Secrets were made and kept, but word gets around. And soon enough, punishment was made.

Before Tohru Honda entered their daily life, before Yuki could leave that household, before Hatsuharu made a deal with Shigure, before any miracle was ever made, there was always darkness. Darkness that ate up most of the members' hearts, their hopes, and dreams. It was rather pointless to ever hope for something to happen in their life. They gave up.

The one that gave up the most was none other Yuki Sohma. He couldn't sit still in Akito's presence, and he would soon earn a strike at his beautiful face. Somewhere in his heart, he grew tired of hoping and he gave up. He became nothing, and soon, that nothingness consumed him. He was empty inside.

There were times when punishment was so extreme that could earn a place in the hospital, Akito was restrained, and Yuki would be kept in another room. The rat felt that being in a different room was better than being in that dark room, but his time would very be short.

But, there was another reason for him to hope for. He would see the family's doctor, and that doctor was none other than his cousin, Hatori Sohma.

Hatori had the spirit of the dragon, but he was the only one that can understand Yuki, since he was involved in the boy's life than most. He was the one that erased the boy's friends' memories, and it hurt to see Yuki in a saddened state. It was even worse when he saw wounds that were enough to leave a scar on that pale skin. It got worse when the boy has been released into that dark room with only Akito accompanying him. He was against the idea, and complained to the madam about it. But, as cold as the madam was, she did nothing to help Yuki.

But, one day, it had gotten bad when he received a phone call from the main estate on his cell phone. He felt terrible inside, and his hand was sweaty as he held the phone. Yuki was sent to the hospital.

Hatori drove as quickly as he could to see the boy. He wondered why he felt these emotions, but it didn't matter as long as he could see Yuki. He ran to the reception desk, asking the room number. He thanked the woman, and ran to the indicated room. It was room, 215, and the nameplate read 'Yuki Sohma'. He knocked, and entered when he heard the response.

He saw Hatsuharu, leaning against the wall, eying him. "I've received a call that Yuki was here."

The white haired boy nodded his head in understanding, walking towards the door. He stood a little straighter, looking at the dark haired brunette straight in the eye. "Hatori-nii, I hope you'll realize it soon. It hurts to look, you know?"

The brunette stared at the boy who left the room. He wasn't confused, but he felt rather surprised. "So…he figured it out…"

"I did, but please talk to him," Hatsuharu's head peaked through the door before leaving once again.

He felt his heart racing a tiny bit before proceeding to the seat. He brought it over to sit beside the bed. He got a good look of the sleeping boy, and he was rather shocked to see a bandage on both wrists. There was an I. V. line injected into the skin where the vein was. A machine was near the bed, showing the heart beat rhythm that was smooth and rather slow. It worried the doctor to see the young boy in such a state.

Hatori reached out with his hand and gently felt Yuki's dark silver hair, removing the strands that covered his forehead. It felt warm, which made him feel relieved.

Then, Yuki's eyes slowly opened, long eye lashes fluttering. The first thing that he saw was a hand that covered most of his forehead. He liked that physical warm feeling. His eyes trailed that long arm, and he laid eyes on the family doctor, Hatori. He blushed, "H-Hatori, what are you doing here?"

He took his hand away, and sat down. He stared at the boy, intimidating the boy somewhat since he fidgeted under that gaze. The older man gave a huge sigh. "I've received a call from the main house that you were taken to the hospital. They want me to take you back."

Yuki's eyes widened a little and he looked away. He felt his hands clenching. He remembered that he wanted to leave, to run away from that house. He couldn't stand it, and, in so doing, he wanted to end his life. "I…don't want to go back…You can just tell them that."

"Listen, Yuki…I don't want you to go back there either." He noticed that the boy turned his head to look back at him with huge purple eyes. He continued. "You see, it hurts to see you there alone with Akito than being with anyone else. I don't want you in a position that makes you want to kill yourself…

"And, another thing, what were you thinking? Ending your life like that." Hatori crossed his arms. He needed a cigarette while giving a lecture.

Yuki gave a cold smile to the doctor as he looked downwards. His bangs covered his eyes as he laughed weakly and cynically. "I wanted to do it. End it, and that's that. You know me the most, Hatori-nii."

"But, what you were doing was incredibly stupid. You-"

"So what! Everybody would be happier if I wasn't there in the first place! Akito only sees me as the rat! Everyone looks at me differently! Some see me as if I don't even exist! And, that orange haired boy, Kyo, would be glad that I wasn't there! I-it's…! It's something that I can't take anymore. No one's there for me. No one's there to help me. Not Nii-san, mother…not even you…" Yuki whispered, lying back slowly on the bed. Tears began to stream down on his face again. He covered his face with his clenched hands Sobs were made, but they were very low.

Hatori stayed silent. He scotched over, bringing the boy closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Yuki was surprised, but he gave in, and cried. He grasped the man's suit, pouring out his tears. He buried his head into the older man's chest, feeling those protective arms holding him tightly. He heard comforting words, which came into a low whisper.

"Yuki…I've decided to take us both out of there…" Hatori announced.

The boy was shocked, hearing those words. "Why…?"

"Its because I care about you the most." His arms loosened so he could see the boy's crying face.

Yuki was silent, his eyes wide staring at the older man, feeling a blank. And, then, it hit him all at once. He felt happy, confused, and anger. "Wh-what are you-?"

He felt lips pressed up against his gently. He was shocked and surprised, but strangely enough, he wanted more of it. It felt so good. He soon needed air. The two released each other, giving some space in between. Yuki panted a little. His cheeks looked flush, being caressed by the older man's hands. The doctor felt the tears stains as he gently licked them, sending shivers down the boy's spine. "Yuki, I want you to come and live with me outside of the Sohma Family estate…because I can no longer bear to watch you live in eternal darkness and sadness with no hope… Its because I like you."

The boy being possessed as the rat was surprised to hear those words and it send a wave of positive emotions in him. He reached up and took Hatori's hand in his. He smiled at him. "I…like you too. I'll be glad to live with you, Hatori…"

Hatori felt relieved and happy as he held the boy in his arms. They stayed like that for a while until the nurse came for a check up.

A few days later, Yuki was finally released from the hospital. Before arriving at the main estate, the two arranged a plan to not be spotted by Akito or the old woman. They snuck in without trying to get caught or being spotted by anyone. They succeeded in coming in Hatori's room. They packed his stuffed in one brief case, and headed out. They went to Yuki's room next, which proved to be a little difficult, since they were spotted. It was none other than Kureno, who didn't stop them from reaching their destination, saw them. He nodded to them, and left. They were glad and felt relieved. They got all of the boy's stuff, and left the estate together in a car.

They moved far, far away from the prying eyes of the Sohmas'. They've reached Okinawa, started to live there on their own. They've still kept in touch with the other members of the Zodiac, and they received news that Akito and the house hold was in a huge panic, wondering where the two currently missing members of the zodiac were. The both of them found it amusing, but otherwise, they felt terrible. Nonetheless, they cared about each other the most. Their love for each other compared to nothing, not even their curse of being possessed by the Zodiac animals.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Not my best fic, but I gave it my all.

Thank you for reading. Now, I'd like you to review please.


End file.
